


reading material

by nightilluminate



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mild Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightilluminate/pseuds/nightilluminate
Summary: Cloud receives his special edition magazine with new, exclusive pictures of Sephiroth.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	reading material

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/cloudcloudcloud/status/1285363550081503234?s=21) lovely art!!

Shutting the door behind him, he rushed over to the bed, sat down, and exhaled. His heart beat much too fast in his chest as he looked down at the magazine in his hands. 

Sephiroth stared back at him. Or rather, the way he'd looked directly into the camera, so composed and intimidating, made him shiver with...something. He could feel his cheeks heat up with half-shame, half-excitement. 

He spent an embarrassingly long time just staring at the cover, tracing the length of Sephiroth's hair with his eyes, studying the expanse of skin between those leather straps that crossed his chest. He wanted...he traced his finger over the image and closed his eyes, imagining it: Sephiroth in front of him, letting him touch—he shifted slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable in his shorts. 

With a heavy exhale, he finally opened it, then turned to the pages of Sephiroth's article. More...pictures, from different angles, one with his sword, one that was close enough that Cloud could clearly make out his slit pupils. 

His thighs tensed. Nervousness wracked his body. Everytime he did this, he promised himself it would be the last, but...

He took a deep breath and plunged his hand into his shorts. Even through his underwear, he let out a low hiss as he finally touched himself. He stroked slowly, just gentle touches to make himself feel a little less desperate. He reached out to turn the page with his other hand. 

A full page photo, taken from the side, but Sephiroth was still looking at the camera—looking directly at him, almost accusingly, as if he'd caught him in the act. He shuddered and pressed his hand firmly against his dick, letting out a soft cry. _Please,_ he thought, _hopefully no one heard that._

He'd barely done anything and he already felt like he might burst, he was so overwhelmed. Breathing hard, he slipped his hand back out of his shorts and pulled them and his underwear down, lifting his hips to get them haphazardly down his thighs, just enough to expose his cock, hard and already slightly wet at the tip.

Shame rushed through him even as he took himself in hand, gripping at the base and squeezing just a little. He glanced back down at the picture again, took in the flowing silver hair, towering frame that could surely push Cloud down with no effort at all—oh, Sephiroth would be so much taller and bigger and stronger as he pressed Cloud against the bed, legs straddling him as he leaned in close.

_Cloud,_ he would say, in a deep, sultry tone, _you're doing so well._

Cloud gasped, moving his hand up and down slowly, biting his lip to try to muffle his sounds. His eyes were squeezed shut, as he imagined it. His back hit the wall as he lost himself further and further into the fantasy.

Sephiroth would touch him—the rough feel of his leather gloves would brush against his dick—he'd move so slowly, telling Cloud to be patient—

He let out an embarassingly loud whimper that he just couldn't stop. _Quiet,_ Sephiroth whispered, and shoved two fingers of his other hand into Cloud's mouth. He welcomed the intrusion, muffling his own moans as Sephiroth began to stroke faster and faster. He could feel that ashamedly familiar curl in his stomach, just a little more— _So good for me,_ Sephiroth praised—

"Cloud?"

His eyes flew open. His hand stilled. The fingers in his mouth withdrew, trailed by a thin line of saliva that he wiped awkwardly on his thigh. White-hot shame made his cheeks burn. He coughed and weakly managed to respond, "Yeah?"

"Did you get the mail earlier? I know that magazine you wanted was supposed to come in this week." His mother's footsteps got louder, nearing his door, and he started to panic. 

"Yeah, I did. The rest is on the table," he answered, trying his best to sound normal while quickly pulling the blanket over himself and shoving the aforementioned magazine under the pillow. Thankfully, the steps receded after that and he let out a sigh of relief. 

He pushed away the blanket, which now had saliva and a bit of the wetness from his dick smeared in places, as well as on the sheets. He crinkled his nose and decided he could get to washing it later. Now...

He was still embarassingly hard, maybe flagging a little, but there was no way he couldn't keep going. Slowly, he pulled the magazine back out from under the pillow. 

Sephiroth...he was so beautiful, so graceful, so heroic...Cloud wanted to be like him, wanted to be _with_ him. He kept his eyes open this time, studying the picture, rubbing his thumb against the tip of his dick.

He'd been right on the edge, so it wasn't long before he had to clamp his other hand over his mouth to muffle his sounds. His other hand was getting slicker, moving faster with the sound of skin on skin. He felt only the need to come now, lost in the overwhelming sensations of pleasure.

Sephiroth, Sephiroth, Sephiroth...he wanted to touch and taste and lick at his exposed chest, wanted to let him touch himself, wanted him on top of him, mouth pressed to his, swallowing his gasps as he came—

He spurted all over his hand, trying his best to cover up his moan as waves of pleasure crashed through him. His toes curled as he kept stroking himself through it, hanging onto every shread of sensation until it became almost panful. His breath came in short pants, hands dropping to the side in exhaustion. For a while, he simply laid there with his back against the wall, eyes closed, every muscle relaxed and sated. 

When he finally opened his eyes, felt feeling return to his limbs again, his hand was...well, he was going to wash his blanket and sheets anyways, so he wiped it quickly and tried not to think about it. It was always in these moments where he couldn't help but feel guilty, even though he wasn't really hurting anyone like this. He pulled his shorts back up awkwardly, and he winced as his softening dick was still senstive against the fabric. He left the magazine out for now—didn't want to risk staining it with his hastily wiped hands. 

He closed the door behind him and washed his hands thoroughly in the bathroom. His reflection's cheeks were still pink, and he abruptly stared back down at the sink instead, splashing the cold water on his face for good measure. He dried his hands and quickly headed back to his room.

Once the door was securely closed behind him, he picked up the magazine, still open to the full page image of Sephiroth.

Several small white stains were splattered on it.


End file.
